


For Science

by Elevensins



Series: The Things Captain America Puts Up With [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's got lots of ideas.  And most of them are how to pick on Steve today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Coffee. That’s all Steve was after, another cup of coffee. But it was now after ten in the morning and that raised the chances of running into Tony exponentially. Maybe he would be lucky, and the kitchen would be empty at that hour.

Inwardly he sighed when he entered and found Tony Stark pouring himself a cup. The last cup, meaning Steve would have to stick around a bit longer to brew another pot. ”Good morning, Tony.”

He could see mischief already blooming in Tony’s eyes and braced himself. 

"Morning, Cap. Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Oh I’m sure you’d ask it even if I said no," Steve said in resignation. He rinsed the coffee pot out and turned, to find Tony standing right behind him, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Have you ever considered getting a tattoo?" he asked.

Steve lifted a brow at him, “Um, no. Why?” 

Tony was bold enough to reach over and hook a finger beneath one of Steve’s t-shirt sleeves, lifting it up enough to reveal his bicep. ”You totally should. Could get this big old Stark Industries logo right here on your arm.”

Putting the coffee pot down, Steve reached up to gently push Tony’s hand away from him. ”First, no. Second, why in the world are you suddenly so fascina— this is another of your experiment on the super soldier things isn't it.”

Tony’s brows shot up, expression full of false shock and dismay. He set a hand to his chest, right over the arc reactor that glowed beneath his shirt. ”Who, me? No, no… ok yes. I was just curious to see if a tattoo would even take. What with your body’s penchant for faster healing and all that.”

Steve sighed, turning back to the coffee maker to start another pot brewing. ”And if it did, I’d be stuck with your logo on my arm.”

Tony leaned against the counter, arching his back to get a look at Steve’s face. ”I consider that a win-win scenario. Come on, Steve, you really should be more receptive to science.”

"You know, I think I’ll just go ask Bruce if he wants to get Starbucks," Steve said, giving up on waiting for the pot to finish brewing all together.


End file.
